Esperando bem aqui
by Lily Marauder
Summary: 2º lugar no II Challenge SH do Fórum do 3V. Hermione tenta superar, entre a razão e a loucura, a falta que Sirius lhe faz. E não importa o quanto espere, sente que, no fim, estarão juntos.


N/A: Música de Richard Marx – "Right Here Waiting", recomendo ouvir!

_Oceanos de distância  
__Dia após dia e lentamente vou enlouquecendo  
__Ouço sua voz no telefone  
__Mas isso não acaba com a dor_

Havia uma lápide, mesmo o caixão estando vazio. Eu não consigo ainda entender o porquê, mas mesmo assim havia uma lápide. As pessoas usavam negro, e jogavam rosas sobre ela, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eles estavam sendo precipitados.  
As pessoas não conseguem entender as coisas mais simples da vida... Ele não estava morto só porquê caira em um arco estúpido. E enquanto eu não ver seu corpo sem vida na minha frente, então eu continuarei não acreditando.  
Eles nem mesmo falam citam seu nome nas conversas... A guerra acabou, os _'mocinhos'_ ganharam (a que preço, eu pergunto), e agora é só pôr uma pedra por cima e ponto final, certo? Não, nada é tão errado quanto isso.  
Há coisas sobre mim, sobre _nós_ que eles não sabem, não é Sirius? Há coisas que eles nunca entenderão.

_Se vejo você como uma impossibilidade  
__Como podemos dizer que é para sempre?_

Da primeira vez em que nos envolvemos, achávamos que seria apenas um momento e tudo acabaria, não é? Ledo engano. Eu me lembro dos olhares na mesa de jantar em Grimmalds Place. O jeito como você sorria toda vez que eu corava. Eu era só uma menina na época. E não sei o que me enlouquecia mais: Seu olhar, me seduzindo e convidando ao proibido, ou o jeito como você me encurralava em alguma parede e me beijava até que eu perdesse todo o folego.  
Quantas vezes eu tinha que te lembrar que aquilo era proibido? Que não podiamos continuar... E quantas vezes você, sorrindo, me dizia que regras existem para serem quebradas? O jeito com que tocava de leve minha pele, e me fazia juras de amor eterno. A razão me gritava _'não!'_, e meu coração te seguia. Vivíamos algo impossivel... Algo que sabíamos que teria um fim, mas ainda assim viviamos com intensidade.  
E você me contou sobre tudo e sobre todos. Desde a época dos marotos, sua paixão platônica por Lily, até o período negro em Askaban. E o jeito em que você ficava sem graça e corava quando eu o abraçava e o aninhava em meus braços, para que você não pensasse nas terriveis torturas que os tempos haviam te feito. E você me beijava, e você me amava e logo era o maroto que eu conhecia tão bem.  
E no Natal, quando você me levou a uma sala secreta que havia na casa, o relógio batendo as badaladas da meia-noite, e você lá, olhando as estrelas, e me dizendo tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

- Eu te amo, Mione. E eu tenho a certeza de que você sente o mesmo por mim. Um dia a guerra vai acabar... E esse dia está cada vez mais próximo. E então, minha querida, nós iremos embora daqui. Nada de lembranças dolorosas, ou lágrimas silenciosas... Iremos rodar o mundo, só eu e você. – Ele me olhou com um sorriso, e é essa imagem que nunca vou esquecer. – E isso é uma promessa.

E me deu um pequeno colar com um pingente de estrela de cristal. Era uma promessa, e eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Limpando minhas lágrimas com os polegares, você me roubou o beijo mais inesquecível de minha vida. E hoje eu choro, sabendo que você não vai secá-las. E isso _doi._

_Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você  
__Seja lá o que for necessário  
__Ou como meu coração fique partido  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você_

Eu tenho certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iremos nos encontrar. Seja no paraíso, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Não consigo ainda assimilar a idéia de que você está morto. Você está tão vivo dentro de mim que penso que, talvez, eu ainda tenha uma chance de decifrar o enigma de onde você está.  
Eu tentei continuar minha vida... Acredite! Tentei me envolver com outras pessoas, mas não adianta... Eu sou sua. E sempre serei.

_Eu dava como certas todas as vezes que pensei  
__Que duraria de alguma forma  
__Ouço a risada, sinto o gosto das lágrimas  
__Mas não posso me aproximar de você agora_

Em alguns momentos, durante a noite, eu consigo te sentir perto de mim. Eu então não abro os olhos e fico ali, apenas te sentindo, ouvindo sua voz, e então eu corro, te procuro por toda a casa, e cada noite sinto-me morrer um pouco mais. Oh, Merlim! Isso está me matando!  
Nesses momentos eu me convenço de que você está morto. Mas é só me dizer isso que a outra parte me convence de volta de que está vivo. E assim eu vivo... Sem saber o que fazer.  
Eu comecei a trabalhar no departamento de mistérios por sua causa. Eu _sei_ que vou descobrir onde você está, nem que para isso tenha que eu mesma entrar no véu. _VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTO!  
_Os outros inomináveis costumam me olhar com pena... Não é minha culpa que eu passei a falar sozinha. Eles dizem que todos ficamos assim depois de um tempo, mas que eu sou jovem demais para isso. _Jovem demais!_ Assim como você era _jovem demais_ para morrer, certo?

_Você não consegue entender isso, baby?  
__Você está me levando à loucura_

E existem noites em que eu creio que não vou mais aguentar. E cada vez mais eu me dedico ao trabalho, buscando esquecer de tudo, mas ainda assim eu me pego a cada segundo lembrando de você. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pensei seriamente em me jogar no véu, e esquecer de tudo. Quantas vezes eu não me sentei na frente dele, sentindo a atração fatal que ele exerce sobre mim? E quantas vezes eu não conversei com você através dele? Bem, eu sei que não foi _exatamente_ uma conversa... Estava mais para um monólogo, mas ainda assim eu me sentia falando com você. Acho que talvez tudo isso seja loucura.  
E eu adormeço pensando em você, e eu acordo lembrando de você... E por toda parte eu sinto o cheiro dos cravos brancos com que você me presenteava. Um simbolo de pureza, você costumava dizer... Minha casa hoje está cheia de cravos brancos. E eu também converso com eles, como você deve imaginar. Eu te sinto em cada uma dessas coisinhas... E você, assim, está ao meu redor. Mas eu não consigo deixar de sofrer.

_Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você  
__Seja lá o que for necessário  
__Ou como meu coração fique partido  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você_

Eu pensei uma vez em tentar o suicidio. Bobagem, não? O que me fez desistir foi a possibilidade de você estar vivo. E se, quando eu morresse, você voltasse? Então eu seria levada a loucura do outro lado. Não, dessa tentativa eu logo desisti.  
E então vieram com essa idéia de fazer lápides para os que nunca voltarão, de acordo com eles. É algo tão vulgar. A sua está ao lado da de Lily, como você teria gostado. Ela diz _"Sirius Black – Eterno Maroto e Grande Amigo"_. Foi Harry quem escreveu. _Ele_ já superou sua morte. Mas para mim ninguém vem perguntar se está tudo bem. Eles não tem como saber o quão importante você foi para mim.  
E as lembranças voltam sempre com força, cada vez mais forte. Eu me lembro de seu aniversário, em que você me ensinou a dançar. Eu ria, enquanto você tentava me fazer entrar no ritmo quente e contagiante da salsa. Eu nunca entendi como você podia gostar tanto de salsa, mas entendia que ela era sua cara. Você sempre gostou de coisas _calientes_, aquilo era mesmo digno de um maroto. E o jeito como você me olhou abismado, quando eu mostrei que também sabia mexer com delicadeza os quadris. Eu nunca vou esquecer o sorriso maroto que você me deu naquela noite.

_Me pergunto como podemos sobreviver à este romance  
__Mas se, no final, estiver com você  
__Eu arriscarei..._

Eu me pergunto, às vezes, como podiamos realmente acreditar que seria _para sempre_. Nós nunca acreditamos em contos de fadas, mas ainda assim acreditavamos nesse _'amor-eterno'_ que tínhamos. E eu não posso nem mesmo mais olhar as estrelas sem pensar se você ainda acredita nisso. Um dia realmente estaremos juntos, ou isso tudo é só faz-de-conta? E então, ao me olhar no espelho, o colar, que eu sempre carrego comigo agora, brilha. Eu sei que de alguma forma isso é uma resposta. E _positiva_. Nós estaremos juntos quando tudo acabar... E tudo que eu tenho que fazer é agüentar até lá.

_Você não consegue entender isso, baby?  
__Você está me levando à loucura_

E o tempo continua passando. Um, dois, cinco anos. E aqui estou eu, novamente diante de sua lápide. E a chuva castiga as arvores ao redor, e uma trepadeira cresceu em cima de seu nome. Eu finalmente descobri os mistérios do véu. E eu sei como revertê-lo. Os outros inomináveis estão fazendo isso nesse exato momento, mas eu não posso estar lá. Porquê, se você estiver morto, terá sido tudo em vão. Hoje tudo acaba. E como eu queria poder ser forte para estar lá. Mas eu _não posso_. Não consigo. EU não sou tão forte quanto você.  
E pouco me importa se a chuva me fere, ou se eu já estou ensopada. Tudo o que eu quero é me prender a esperança de que você sairá com vida de lá, e que rodaremos o mundo. Veremos os monumentos, teremos vários filhos. E nunca mais nos separaremos.  
Eu pertenço a você. E quanto eu quero que você pertença a mim.

_Aonde quer que você vá, o que quer que você faça  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você  
__Seja lá o que for necessário  
__Ou como meu coração fique partido  
__Estarei bem aqui esperando por você_

Eu consigo ouvir alguém aparatando atrás de mim. Eu fecho os olhos, desejando que o tempo pare um momento. Pois se é você, então eu precisarei de todo o tempo do mundo para chorar de felicidade. E se não é, eu não irei desejar mais nada.  
Uma vez eu te fiz uma promessa... De que seria sua para toda a eternidade. Eu a cumpro hoje, meu querido. Estarei com você, você estando ou não morto. Me juntarei a você onde quer que você esteja.

_Hoje_, é o fim.

_...Esperando por você..._

FIM


End file.
